Happy Birthday, Rose Tyler
by Genne
Summary: The Doctor decides to take Rose somewhere special for her Birthday. Someplace quite, where thier thoughts can wonder... Set during the 'Forever' scene in Army of Ghosts.


**Disclaimer: This one goes out to the fantastically brilliant deviant-artist, Girl-on-the-Moon. I saw her fan art titled 'Happy Birthday Rose Tyler' (it was a picture of Rose and the doctor from the lovely 'Forever' scene in Army of Ghosts) and this idea whacked me over the head. Oh, yeh, and the BBC pretty much pawns me with the ownage.**

To say that the Doctor had had a _busy_ day was putting it lightly, very lightly. Before he'd even had a chance to have his breakfast, the Tardis picked up an urgent distress signal. He tightened his shoe-laces, had Rose help straighten his tie and they were off! Typical of course, the distress signal turned out to be a trap. And the Doctor and Rose had to go through getting ambushed, tortured for a few minutes, almost eaten (well, the Doctors case, Rose on the other hand was near being made a sex slave) and then ending with them coming up with a genius escape plan that involved running for their lives back to the Tardis. Pretty normal actually, but the running was up a few hills and ended up with Rose collapsing and falling asleep on the old 'Captains Chair' in the control room seconds after they had walked in.

With one last glance at sleeping Rose, the Doctor went to go get cleaned up. When he came back Rose had managed to shift herself enough that she was practically on the floor. The Doctor smiled and gently pulled her back up so that she was lying comfortably on the semi-sofa. Instinctively, the Doctor shrugged off his coat and covered her with it.

Her face was flushed… she always did look her best after a good run. The Doctor slowly pulled the stray locks of hair away from her face so that she wouldn't end up suffocating herself on them in her sleep. Without thinking, his hand slipped from her hair onto her cheek. He hadn't had a chance to tell her how amazing she'd been; after everything that had happened today… and she'd hardly complained at all. In fact, she'd laughed throughout most of it and in the process, helped with the escape plan and as always, she kept his spirits up. The Doctor held her cheek and smiled in admiration and appreciation. His thoughts were rudely interrupted by a buzzing noise and a mechanical voice saying: "_You've got a message, boss._"

The Doctor rolled his eyes, Roses phone. Rose gave a small groan and switched sides, the Doctor quickly let go of her. Just as he made to stand, the stupid phone started up again, "_You've got a message, boss._"

"What in the world?" The Doctor reached into Roses jacket pocket and pulled out the phone that gave another "_You've got a message, boss._" He opened it to get it to stop. "Oh, do stop it, will ya? Let the girl have some peace. What could be so urgent?" He put his glasses on and looked at the message list. "_Mum, Shereen, Karen, Billie, David, Julie, Russell_…" Why were they all messaging her now? The Doctor opened the first message and grinned. Perfect.

"Time for some council in the control room," he muttered stepping up to the controls. Automatically, he proceeded with his usual pressing and turning of the knobs but was speaking in an undertone to the Tardis. "Where do suggest? Has she mentioned wanting to go somewhere lately? No…ah, no we were just there two weeks ago." The Tardis began to flash images across her screen of various destinations, the Doctor running a monolog. "Too stuffy. Naaahh, we almost got killed there. No, they know us there; I'm banned from walking into any public places…"

After displaying over fifty locations the Tardis shut off her screen in frustration. "

"Awww, come on. Don't be like that," He began to stroke the screen and the controls, trying to coax her into helping him. The Tardis simply beeped in reply. The Doctor looked shocked and removed his hand quickly. "Now that was just uncalled for! Honestly, no need to get rude just because I want to take her somewhere nice." The Tardis reluctantly opened her screen and bleeped again. "Yes, I know, _you're only doing it for Roses sake_. Ah! Go back!" The Doctor smiled and kissed the Tardis screen in thanks. "That's Brilliant!"

**R10R10R10R10R**

Rose snuggled into her sheets, no wait, not her sheets. She hesitantly opened her eyes, confused. She was in the control room and… _oh_. A grin spread across her face as she remembered the string of recent events. Rose turned onto her other side, not quite ready to get up yet. Realizing that it was the Doctors coat that she was covered in made her smile broaden, it was nice and warm and it smelled like him. The owner of the coat had his back to her, admittedly, not a bad view.

"Hello" she said sleepily. The Doctor did a full spin to face her, a smile already in place. "Hello. Have a good rest?"

Rose nodded and pulled his coat tighter around her. "Where are we headed?" she said, sitting up slowly. The Doctors eyes were shining with excitement and jiggled his eyebrows. "Why don't you go wash up, get dressed and I'll show you where we're about to land."

She smiled and draped his coat over the chair and made her way to the shower. "Thanks for the coat." She said as she walked out of the room.

"Speaking of which, mind you wear one! There'll be a bit of a breeze!" he called after her. She raised her hand in acknowledgement and continued down the corridor.

**R10R10R10R10R**

Rose sat on the edge of her bed and towel-dried her hair, she wasn't going to bother styling it. They'd probably just end up going some place where her hair would get ruined anyways, she thought with a grin, but she wouldn't miss it for the world. She pulled on one of the few clean pairs of jeans and a top. No coat. He said to wear a coat… Rose got up and went to the Tardis wardrobe to see if any of her clothing might be hanging about. If not, she'd take something of his. Yeh, that'll work, she smiled as she walked down the spiral stairs.

There was a considerable amount of her clothing now stuffed into quite a few shelves. In fact, she'd actually forgotten bringing most of it onto the Tardis to begin with. Rose shuffled through her sweaters, tops and coats then pulled out a black jacket with a wooly collar. She hadn't worn it since Christmas; it seemed like so long ago. Maybe it had been… she couldn't ever tell, after all time wasn't ever really an issue while traveling with her incredible Doctor. She slipped it on and strolled back to the control room.

"Well, where are we?" she asked happily, once she was standing right behind the Doctor and looking over his shoulder at the Tardis controls. The Doctor looked at his shoulder, where Roses chin was now resting upon. "C'mon." he said taking her hand and leading her to the doors. Rose could tell by his voice that he was trying to repress his excitement. He stood with his back to the Tardis doors and told her to close her eyes.

"Why?" she asked. The Doctor merely made a tutting sound and placed his hands over her eyes. "It's a surprise!" he whispered, now turning her around and opening the door with one hand, while the other was still placed carefully over Roses eyes. "Alright, careful… now take six, no, five steps to your right."

Rose laughed a little at what he was doing. He was standing directly behind her, making it difficult to move but he had her enthusiasm at an all-time high. "Can I open my eyes yet?"

"Hang on…wait for it---" Slowly he began to lift his hands of her eyes. "Now!"

Rose opened her eyes and gasped at the view. "Happy Birthday, Rose Tyler." He whispered right into her ear, his hands still on her shoulders.

If Rose were ever asked to define the most breathtaking view she'd ever seen, this would be it. The sky was like a watercolor blend of orange and cream and it gave the whole planet a beautiful dream-like haze. It was a rocky planet but whether the towers of natural rock formation were new or old, she could not tell. Large creatures were floating serenely in the sky; they looked like massive stingrays only they weren't even remotely frightening. The whole planet was an ideal form of tranquility.

_This planet was Timeless! _

The Doctor slowly moved a little to her left and put his hands in his pockets. "It's beautiful." She murmured softly, not looking away from the sky. The Doctor smiled. He'd wanted this to be special and this was the closest place he knew he'd ever find that would even come near to the beauty to that of his lost home planet. It was actually very close to the country side of Gallifrey… and for once, the Doctor realized, it didn't tear him apart thinking about Gallifrey. Instead he was filled with a kind of warmth and pride at trying to show Rose something that was extraordinarily familiar to the lands of a Timelord.

"What makes you think it's my birthday?" Rose asked, breaking his train of thought.

"Your mum." He mumbled, grinning.

"What?"

"And Shereen, a girl called Karen—" he said taking her phone out of his pocket and checked out the names on her message list. "Billie (I can't tell if it's a bloke or not), oh, David, I'd say he's definitely a bloke…"

"You stole my phone?" she laughed. The Doctor gave a pout. "You were sleeping and I didn't want the noise to bother you!"

"awww, that's very sweet." The impish smile was still on her face, so the Doctor handed Rose her phone with a sigh. Rose opened the first message and read them aloud;

"_Happy Birthday, darling. I hope you're having a good time. If you want a Birthday party back home, just send word and I'll get everything together. Love, Mum_."

Next she opened Shereens, "_Happy B-day Rose! Hope your travels are going well! Miss you loads!_"

Rose smiled, she missed Shereen sometimes but the feeling lessened as the days went by… Karen had sent a quick "_Have a great one_!" Whilst Billie ("Who is _not_ a bloke." She commented to the Doctor) and her boyfriend seemed to be arguing over who'd remembered her birthday first. Billie's read, "_Happy Birthday Rose! David almost forgot, useless bugger that he is! Enjoy it (your birthday, I mean)_!" But David's message said, "_Don't believe a word Billie says. I remembered first! She just got me into… a position that wouldn't allow me to reach for my phone first! Happy 21__st_!" Rose chuckled and read the last two. Julie (her former boss) was sweet as usual, "_Happy Birthday. We miss you at the shop, now that it's back on its feet. If you ever want to come back we're more than happy to have you!_". And the last one was from an old friend of hers, Russell, a writer.

"_Roses are red. When you're gone, I feel blue. Your smile is sweet. I really miss you! Can't wait to hear about your travels once you get back! Best B-day wishes!_!"

Rose smiled weakly and put the phone into her pocket with a sigh. The Doctor watched her face, worried. He hadn't really thought that she'd rather be back at home… but of course he'd make that kind of assumption! He thought bitterly. "You want to head home? Send word to your mum to get a party ready?" he asked quietly, trying to keep the disappointment from his voice. Because he'd do it, if it was for her, he'd do it in a second. Take her home, let her have a domestic party with family and friends. But Rose merely looked at him, a determined look on her face. "No."

"You sure?" He tried not to sound too hopeful.

"Definitely." She said, smiling. "I'm quite good where I am, thank you very much! And I don't expect anyone else back in London to take me to a surreal planet for my birthday. Speaking of which, is it my birthday on this planet as well?"

The Doctor was trying not to look too please, but truth be told, he could've jumped for joy if given half the chance. "Well it can be."

"What's that suppose to mean? Isn't there a proper date or anything?"

"No, actually. There's no civilization living here, no one to record dates or history, everlasting is what this planet is. So if you want, it can be the twenty-seventh of April."

Rose giggled and raised her gaze back up to the enchanting sky. "Brilliant."

"Yes, I know I am. Thank you." He said a silly grin spreading itself across his bright face. Rose shook her head and said nothing.

He was lucky. He was so, very lucky. He was standing next to the most fantastic woman in the whole universe and he knew it, without any sense of doubt. Not many people (Timelord, human or any species for that matter) could say that. And he had managed to take her to _quite_ an otherworldly world, (if he did say so himself) for her birthday. Her birthday, a day to celebrate Rose Tyler, he quite liked that. Rose Tyler the Doctor's favorite companion to date (whichever date you were looking at), blonde, and hazel eyed, born April twenty-seventh and according to silly earth belief a Taurus. Jackie had made quite a point about calling Rose every few weeks to read her ridiculous horoscopes to her, while Rose and the Doctor rolled their eyes at each other. But he had to admit, the two main characteristics for a Taurus weren't too far off the mark,

First, _stubborn_. Well, he'd had enough displays of that for it to be a fact. But he wouldn't have her any other way.

He was hoping that this trip would at least give her a little hint of what he felt towards her. Without really knowing why, maybe just to reassure himself, he turned his head slowly towards her. "How long are you gonna stay with me again?"

Rose tore her eyes away from the view, gave him a reassuring look and smiled warmly. "Forever."

Simple as that. No hesitation, no trace of doubt in her voice or in her eyes. And that was enough to set his mind to rest. Second, _loyal as hell_. The Doctor smiled and couldn't help but feel like he'd just been given a birthday gift as well.

There was no tearing them apart now, Rose reflected with all confidence. After everything they'd been through… Daleks, BadWolf, regeneration, Cybermen, French tarts and Satan himself (though the latter two could get confused at times), it would take death to pull them away from each other now. Because she would never leave her Doctor willingly and she knew, even though he hadn't said anything, that he wanted her there too. And that was reason enough.

"C'mon, let's go home." She said taking his hand in hers. The Doctor gave a small frown, "I though you just said that you didn't want to go home."

"I meant the Tardis." She responded watching his face brighten. "I want a cup of tea."

"As you wish,"

"Thank you for my birthday gift. It was the best."

"You're welcome." Rose stood on her toes and gave him a quick kiss on the check, causing him to smile, a little embarrassed, but pleased. Then with one last glance at the mesmerizing planet they walked back to the Tardis hand in hand.

**Authors NEW Note:** I just rewrote a tiny bit of this. Because **uh.yeah**, a writer whose work I LOVE and whose writing opinion I value pointed out the bit about the horoscopes to me, and I released that I hadn't made myself quite clear. Not to mention I read a recent interview with David where he said that he thought that they were rubbish, so I reeeaaly felt like I needed to clarify myself with that tiny portion. And on another note, I don't believe in them either. But I think viewing the characterizations is an interesting topic for each sign. Wow, try saying that when you're drunk.

**Authors Note: **First, this isn't the multi-chap story I was talking abt before. Just a fluffy (omg! I wrote fluff!) oneshot. Thanks again to **Girl-on-the-Moon **forher inspirational artwork of one of my favorite scenes in the whole series! I hope you guys enjoyed it. I'll be the last you hear from me for a bit. Harry Potter and the deathly hallows is coming out on Saturday, and I've been a total wreck these past few days. I'm going to need a few days to mourn; HP has been a big part of my life for the past seven years. So if I'm not reviewing any of your stories. Don't worry, I'll be doing just that when I get back…when that'll be, I'm not sure. **Review out of pity!** LOL, sorry, couldn't help myself.


End file.
